ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Lindy Goes to the Dogs
"Lindy Goes to the Dogs" is the third episode in Season 2 of I Didn't Do It. It premiered on March 8, 2015. It is the 23rd episode overall. Overview Lindy falls in love with a puppy she is fostering. She gets attached and has a hard time letting him go to his new family. Garrett gets a job at Rumble Juice. Meanwhile, Jasmine and Delia get extremely competitive over their design projects in Home Ec.http://www.nickandmore.com/2015/02/20/disney-channels-march-2015-premiere-highlights/ Story Then, in Rumble Juice, Jasmine and Delia are going through their ideas for Home Ec class. Garrett applies and gets a job there. Delia says she hasn't come up with an idea yet and Jasmine tells her the project is due the following day. Meanwhile, Garrett starts to like working at Rumble Juice but then starts to dislike it after what Betty has him do. During Home Ec class, the teacher chooses Delia's idea over Jasmine's and Jasmine gets jealous and insults Delia's choice of fashion, which causes the girls to start arguing. Meanwhile, Lindy starts to get really attached to Franklin and falls in love with him. Jasmine is seen outside Rumble Juice, upset and Logan comes to her. Jasmine tells Logan that she and Delia aren't speaking to each other and he helps her with her problem. Logan also encourages Jasmine to apologise to Delia, because she feels bad for upsetting her. Jasmine then notices Franklin with Lindy and Lindy introduces Franklin to Jasmine. Jasmine also says she'll get Lindy a smoothie for Lindy and water for Franklin. Logan then thinks Jasmine called him a cutie, which makes it seem like Logan likes Jasmine, because of that and also the way he looked at her. A man walks past and notices Franklin and tells Lindy and Logan that his family has been thinking about getting a puppy and Logan tells the guy where to look online for more information. In the basement, Lindy and Logan are seen with the guy and Lindy keeps trying to put the guy off with adopting Franklin, because she doesn't want to let go of Franklin, but the guy does adopt him and Logan knows that Lindy loved Franklin and she admits it to him. Jasmine apologizes to Delia hurting her feelings, Delia also apologizes to Jasmine and the girls make up. Garrett tries to get fired from Rumble Juice, but Betty promotes Garrett, much to his shock and he keeps the job. Lindy is seen in her bedroom and Logan walks in. He asks her if she's okay and Lindy tells Logan that she is missing Franklin. Logan tells Lindy that he thought she wouldn't want to foster another dog after Franklin and because of what happened to their previous dog, Harry. Lindy tells Logan that cause she loved fostering Franklin so much, that she would foster another one, and has and shows Logan the picture of the dog on her cell phone. In the final scene, in the Watson's basement, Jasmine and Delia show off their new fashion idea to their friends, which Garrett models and asks the girls where the zipper is because he needs to use the bathroom. Jasmine tells Garrett there is no zipper and Garrett says they need to fix that and the episode ends.}} Cast Main cast *Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson *Austin North as Logan Watson *Piper Curda as Jasmine Kang *Peyton Clark as Garrett Spenger *Sarah Gilman as Delia Delfano Recurring cast *Karen Malina White as Betty LeBow Guest cast * Annie Sertich as Monica * Dieterich Gray as Mr. Detweiler * Keeshan Giles as Henry Quotes Trivia * This episode was previously named Lindy's Dogged Pursuit. * Garret gets a job at Rumble Juice. *It was revealed that Lindy and Logan had a dog when they were younger, called Harry. *Jasmine and Delia had their first real fight in this episode. *As of this episode, Lindy fosters many dogs until The Rescuers. Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Dog Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Lindy Goes to the Dogs Category:Aired episodes Category:Lindy Watson Category:Logan Watson Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Garrett Spenger Category:Delia Delfano Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images Category:Video Galleries